


On Board

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Jonah joins the crew of the Waverider. He and Rip conduct a secret tryst, until they're found out.





	

“I’m happy to join your crew,” Jonah said as he followed Rip onto the ship. “It sounds like you could use an expert bounty hunter. And I wouldn’t mind having access to that fancy med bay of yours.” 

Rip smiled at him affectionately and said, “Not dying of dysentery is one of the many advantages of joining up with me.” 

Jonah laughed but then frowned and asked, “Do I die of dysentery?”

“No, no. I mean, I don’t know,” Rip said. “I knew that I shouldn’t look into it.”

“Right,” Jonah said. He patted Rip on the back affectionately, hard enough that Rip stumbled forward a little and said, “Well, knowing you, I’m probably gonna end up dying on this mission.”

Rip stared at him.

“That was just a joke,” Jonah said, although he was pretty sure that joining up with Rip was going to get him killed. “Hey, what’s a guy gotta do to get some dinner around here?”

Rip led him into the kitchen, where the team was getting ready for dinner. Rip was happy to see that Jonah fit in well. He even indulgently answered all of Ray and Nate’s questions about the Old West. 

After dinner, Rip tapped Jonah’s shoulder and said, “I can show you to your bedroom.”

 

Jonah looked around his bedroom and said, “This’ll do nicely.” 

Rip stood there awkwardly for a moment, then said, “I, um… as far as what you tell the crew, I think it would be for the best that they think you and I are only teammates.”

“As opposed to what?” Jonah asked with a little smile.

Rip looked away shyly. “Well, um, I understand if you’re still angry at me after Calvert. But, if we were to…” 

Jonah laughed and pulled Rip close, putting his hands on his waist. Rip let out a breath of excitement. Jonah kissed his neck. “I haven’t exactly forgiven you for abandoning me,” Jonah told him softly. 

Rip frowned and said, “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Jonah told him, running a hand through his hair. “And I want to get past it.” He kissed Rip lovingly and then said, “I’m hoping everything can be just like it was.”

“I’d like that too,” Rip told him breathily. He sighed and said, “Although now instead of being on the dusty trail and sleeping under the stars every night, just the two of us, we’re surrounded by a bunch of nosy, perpetually bored, immature crewmembers.”

Jonah laughed and said, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Despite saying this, he looked over at the door and asked, “That is locked, right?”

Rip nodded and said, “Gideon would never let anyone open it.”

Jonah pushed Rip onto the bed. Rip gasped happily.

Jonah started pulling his clothes off. “You’re so pretty,” he told him. 

Rip groaned and said, “You’re so handsome.”

“Even now?” Jonah asked.

Rip looked over his shoulder and grinned as he looked at Jonah’s face. “More than ever.”

Jonah stripped the last of Rip’s clothes off and tossed them to the side. He kissed down Rip’s back, then started licking his asshole. Rip moaned hard.

“Fuck, Jonah,” he said, gripping the bed frame.

Jonah kept licking his asshole hard as Rip writhed underneath him. 

He pulled away and asked, “Is there lube around here?”

“Mmhmm, there’s some in your bedside table,” Rip told him. He wiggled forward a little on Jonah’s bed to grab the lubricant.

Jonah laughed. “Awful presumptuous of you,” he said.

Rip looked back at him and said, “I just thought you’d like your room properly stocked.”

Jonah laughed and smacked Rip’s ass playfully. 

Rip handed him the lubricant and Jonah spread it over his fingers. 

“You ready?”

Rip pushed his ass up. “Mmhmm,” he said excitedly.

Jonah started pushing two fingers into Rip. Rip moaned happily. 

“I forgot how sexy you actually are,” Jonah said before kissing the back of Rip’s neck.

“I forgot how good this feels,” Rip said breathily. 

Jonah slowly pulled his fingers out, then started undressing. Rip rolled onto his back and watched him. 

When Jonah was naked, he lubed up his dick and then got behind Rip. He put his hands on Rip’s hips, gripping them hard as he pulled them up.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Rip said.

Jonah pushed into him. “You feel so good,” he said. He kissed the back of Rip’s neck and rocked his hips back and forth. 

Rip moaned and rocked his hips hard along with Jonah’s movements. 

Jonah reached under him and jerked him off as he fucked him.

Rip threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck, Jonah,” he said breathily. 

Jonah spanked him and pushed deep into him. 

Rip groaned. “Harder,” he said.

Jonah started fucking him harder and faster as he kept jerking him off.

“I love you,” Rip said softly.

Jonah kissed the back of his neck affectionately and kept fucking him. 

Rip moaned as he came. 

Jonah pushed into him hard a couple more times before he came. He slowly pulled out and then held Rip close.

Rip nuzzled against Jonah’s chest. 

Jonah rubbed his back and let him snuggle against him for a while. Then, he said, “Baby, you better sneak back to your room. Your crew would start talking if you walked out of here tomorrow morning.”

“Quite right,” Rip murmured. He started pulling his clothes on.

 

 

Weeks later, Rip did the dishes while Jonah watched him. 

“You men really take as many turns doing the dishes as the women?” Jonah asked.

Rip looked over at him with concern. “Please don’t say that around Sara. I’m sincerely worried about what would happen to you.” 

Jonah watched Rip put a dish away. Jonah spanked him and said, “It is nice watching you bend over to load each dish.”

Rip grinned at him, but sternly said, “Someone could walk in. And I think they’d get a little suspicious if we locked them out of the kitchen.”

“You’re just so cute,” Jonah told him, grabbing his ass again. 

Rip grinned as he pushed the dishwasher closed and turned it on. “I suppose we could fool around a bit,” he said. He rested his elbows on the kitchen counter.

Jonah grinned and pulled Rip’s pants down. He spanked him hard. 

Rip groaned happily.

“You like that?” Jonah asked.

“Mmhmm,” Rip said happily.

Jonah pulled Rip’s underwear down so he could slap his bare ass.

They heard a voice from the doorway say, “Oh! Wow!”

Rip pulled his pants and underwear up as he turned around to face Ray. “Um, hello, Mr. Palmer,” he said.

“Hi,” Ray said. After a second, he said, “Um… hi.” 

Jonah furrowed up his eyebrows at Ray’s lack of social skills. “Listen, buddy, could you keep this to yourself?” 

“Right!” Ray said. “Yes! Of course. You guys have your privacy.” After a second, he said, “Um, could I come in and get some cookies?”

“Yes. We’ll go,” Rip said. “See you tomorrow.” 

 

 

The next morning during breakfast, Nate was bugging Jonah with questions about the Old West as usual. 

“What else did you and Rip get up to?” Nate asked. “I want to hear everything.”

“Well, they don’t have to tell you everything,” Ray said.

Rip buried his face in his hand. He’d have to have a serious talk with Ray about trying to be helpful and inconspicuous. 

Nate furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“Oh, I was just saying that if Rip and Jonah don’t want to tell you everything about what they’ve done together…” 

“What?” Nate asked again.

“Just, if it’s private, we should respect that,” Ray said. 

Nate stared at him in confusion.

Mick laughed and asked, “Holy shit. Are the cowboy and the Brit boning down?”

“I didn’t say that,” Ray said quickly.

“Okay, let’s not talk about this and maybe go plan our next mission,” Sara suggested.

“Hey, I ain’t judging. I’m just amazed it’s physically possible considering how tightly wound the Brit is.”

Sara covered her mouth to resist outwardly laughing at that. “Guys,” she said seriously. “Let’s stop speculating about personal matters and get to work. Come on.” 

Everyone except Ray, Rip and Jonah followed Sara out. 

Ray looked at Rip apologetically and said, “I was trying really hard not to tell them, I swear.”

“Yes, well, I might not be choosing you for any undercover missions anytime soon,” Rip told him. After Ray left, Rip turned to Jonah and said, “I’m so, so sorry. I should’ve been more careful. I mean, with this crew…”

Jonah put a hand on Rip’s leg. “It’s alright,” he said. “You know, we’ve always been so worried about keeping our relationship secret and I don’t know why.”

Rip shrugged. “It just always seemed simpler.”

Jonah nodded. “But, real love isn’t simple, is it?”

Rip looked at him with surprise. “Do you, um…”

“Of course I love you,” Jonah said. He felt bad when he saw Rip’s surprise. He pulled him close and said, “I’m not too good at the talking part, Rip.”

“I know,” Rip said, leaning against him. “Me neither.” He kissed Jonah lovingly. Jonah kissed back roughly.


End file.
